User blog:Tomahawk23/Heist at Sea
July 29th, 2014 "So what's this all about, Dalton? You might as well tell me now" said Christopher Salasco, the leader of the Desert Vipers. Jack Dalton had invited Mr. Salasco to a meeting, promising that it would put him out out of his financial crisis. But he also invited the mysterious Takeshi Heiwajima, the leader of the powerful Yakuza syndicate named after himself. "I'll tell you when he gets here". The door opened, and the boss of the Heiwajima syndicate came in with two bodyguards. "Make this quick, I'm here on business and I don't have much time for this meeting". "This is much more important than your business, trust me". Takeshi looked intriuged. "I'm listening....." "We're going to rob the entire Pacific Fleet of the Black Sun Pirates". Christopher's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me? How the fuck are we going to do that?" Takeshi wasmore optimistic but still agreed with Christopher to a point. "That idea seems very far fetched, Mr. Dalton. Tell me, how exactly do you propose we do it"? "First off let me tell you what materials we'll need". "First, we'll need at least 20 of of your freighters, Mr. Heiwajima. You'll need to have them all pimped out with weapons and armor. Christopher over here is going to give you the weapons, I'll send them to you. I'm also going to find and buy the armor for your ships, again I will send to you. All free of charge. We're also going to need about 12 tugboats" "The hell do we need tugboats for?" asked a cynical Christopher. "I'll tell you in a minute. Next I'm going to be buying about a dozen underwater scooters and plastic explosives". "You guys see where I'm going here?" "Sounds interesting, but if you don't have a solid plan all these materials will do nothing" Takeshi questioned. "Well the plan goes as......" August 15th, 2014 "Everything is ready, Mr. Dalton. We'll proceed as soon as the opportunity presents itself". August 24th, 2014 Jack Dalton sits in his office, the phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello?". "Mr. Dalton, it's Takeshi. Weather reports say we'll get a lot of fog September 2nd. Get your and Christopher's men out here". A smile lit up on Jack's face. "Will do". September 2nd, 2014 The Pacific Fleet of Black Sun Pirates sales along the ocean on the prowl. This is a foggy day, which is a great opportunity for them to rob a ship. David Li Kim, the fleet's admiral looks through his telescope hoping to see a ship. Off in the distance he sees four very large cargo ships. "Set sail for those ships, mates". As the BSP fleet gets closer, David gets a closer look at them. They appear to be armed and are loaded with crates. From the looks of it the ships looked like they are shipping sneakers, if they could rob all of these ships that would be a ton of money. Looked like they were guarded, but not a problem the Black Sun was well prepared to deal with these types. "Prepare a boarding crew!" ''20 minutes later '' 8 Zodiac Boats, each filled with 4 Pirates go ripping across the ocean headed to the ships. Two boats go to each ship. It looked as if all of the security aboard had went inside the ship. "Ha. I would say cowards but it's us, everybody has the right to fear us!" David got on the other ships frequency "Stand down, come out with your hands up and we will spare your lives. Otherwise prepare to die!" Category:Blog posts